Blaine Anderson
Blaine Anderson 'is a student at the Dalton Academy who develops a close relationship with Kurt. It was stated that he would be a mentor figure for Kurt. As of "Original Song", he has become Kurt's boyfriend. He is portrayed by Darren Criss. Biography Season 2 In "Never Been Kissed", Kurt Hummel becomes increasingly depressed and isolated from his fellow classmates, being the only openly gay student at William McKinley High School begins to take its toll on him. After numerous assaults on him by Dave Karofsky, as well as dismissive insults from the New Directions Boys, Kurt opts to take an escape from things by sneaking into Dalton Academy, an all-boys school, to spy on the competition for Sectionals. There he notices all the boys rushing to head somewhere; he stops Blaine asking for information about what is going on, claiming that he is the new kid. Blaine explains that the glee group The Dalton Academy Warblers, are putting on a performance. Taking Kurt's hand, Blaine leads him to the commons where the Warblers perform "Teenage Dream", during which Blaine seemingly sings in Kurt's direction. The open and friendly atmosphere overwhelms Kurt, as does Blaine's attention. It is revealed afterwards that Blaine and his friends were completely aware that Kurt was spying but did not hold it against him and instead invited him for coffee. Kurt questions whether all the guys in the group are gay but Blaine explains that he is the only one and that their school has a no bullying policy, that everybody accepts him for who he is. This results in Kurt breaking down crying and talking in private to Blaine about how isolated & difficult his life is at school. Blaine says that he understands where Kurt is coming from and explains how he himself was bullied at his old school. Rather than continue to deal with the abuse, he transferred to Dalton. He suggests that while Kurt could do what he did, the better thing would be to confront his bully since that is something Blaine regrets never doing himself. Staying in contact, Blaine urges Kurt to have "courage". The next time Kurt is bullied by Dave Karofsky, he does not back down but instead chases after Karofsky, demanding to know what his problem is. Karofsky however becomes extremely defensive, ordering Kurt to back off. When Kurt refuses to do so, stating that Karofsky isn't worth his attention, the other boy lunges for Kurt and violently pulls in him into a kiss. He attempts for a second one but Kurt pushes him away, completely in shock by what just happened which causes Karofsky to explode and run from the room. The next day, Kurt gets Blaine to help him talk to Karofsky about his closeted homosexuality. Karofsky first attempts to deny what happened then becomes violently defensive, pushing Blaine into a fence. When Kurt defends Blaine and pushes Dave away, he runs away. Blaine notes that he is obviously not ready to come out anytime soon. Still in a state of shock, Kurt explains to Blaine that before Karofsky, he had never had a kiss that actually "counted". Trying to cheer Kurt up, Blaine offers to buy him lunch. It's later revealed that Kurt now sees Blaine as a mentor, hanging a picture of him in his locker with the word "courage" beneath it. In "The Substitute", Kurt and Blaine have become close friends with Kurt telling his best friend, Mercedes Jones that he can't hang out with her because of Blaine's invitation and offers her a rain check. When Mercedes asks later about their rain check plans, Kurt again says he forgot and can't hang out with her because Blaine got the two of them tickets to see RENT. A few days later, the three of them (Blaine, Kurt and Mercedes) have dinner together at BreadstiX where it is revealed that Blaine likes ''Vogue (''his favorite 2010 cover being Marion Cotillard - the same as Kurt's), cares about politics involving the gay community – such as Prop 8 and Don't Ask, Don't Tell – and says that he's a college football fan, especially of the Buckeyes. Kurt commends him saying, "way to break the stereotype" before giving him a high-five. Although he is obviously enjoying his talks with Kurt, Blaine gets a bit concerned about Mercedes spacing out and attempts a couple of times to draw her into their conversation. ]] In "Special Education", Blaine, Kurt and the Warblers compete against the New Directions, singing "Hey, Soul Sister" at sectionals. In the episode, Blaine tries his very hardest to help Kurt acclimate to the customs of Dalton Academy and the seemingly aloof Warblers. Kurt feels conflicted when it seems like Dalton is all about conformity but Blaine tries to get the point across that they appreciate harmony and unity much more. Later when Kurt's ward (Warbler's pet bird Pavarotti) appears to be falling ill, he asks for Blaine's help. Blaine's explanation for Pavarotti's molting can be seen as a metaphor for Kurt's struggles at Dalton Academy. "He's got food, water, he seems to like his cage. Just give it a little while. He'll be singing again in no time". He gives Kurt an encouraging pat on the knee and leaves him to tend to Pavarotti. In "A Very Glee Christmas", Kurt continues to find life at Dalton Academy somewhat daunting, not only in regards to fitting in with the Warblers but also the academic work itself. As such, he is pleased when Blaine arrives to convince him to stop studying and help him with a duet he is doing for an out of school performance. Blaine and Kurt sing "Baby, It's Cold Outside" in a flirtatious manner. Upon ending the song, they sit closely beside one another and share a playful smile. Before leaving, Blaine asserts that his female partner will definitely not be as good as Kurt. As Kurt's former teacher enters and asks if Blaine is someone special, Kurt tells Will Schuester "He's just a friend, but on the upside: I'm in love with him, and he is actually gay. I call that progress". In "The Sue Sylvester Shuffle", Blaine and the Warblers perform "Bills, Bills, Bills" for rehearsal. Then he and Kurt have coffee with Rachel and Mercedes, where they tell Kurt about the trouble going on at McKinley. Blaine reveals to the girls that the football team only needs four more members to compete in the game. In "Silly Love Songs", Blaine and Kurt argue over the meaning of Valentine's Day. Blaine claims it as his favorite holiday. He tells Kurt that he has a crush on "this guy" and asks if it would be too cheesy if he sang his feelings to his crush, before ordering and paying for both his and Kurt's coffee. Kurt, thinking that Blaine was indicating he had a crush on him, tells Blaine that serenading a crush is romantic. Blaine calls for an emergency Warbler council meeting and tells them that he's in love. Blaine asks the Warblers to help him serenade the guy off campus, breaking a Warbler tradition since 1927. Blaine explains that the guy in question is a junior manager at the local mall's Gap and that the plan is called "The Warblers Gap Attack" which shocks Kurt, who realizes that Blaine is in love with somebody else. At the mall, Blaine attempts to serenade his crush, Jeremiah with "When I Get You Alone" by Robin Thicke. After the performance, he waits with Kurt and asks him if it was "too much". Jeremiah then comes out, rebuffs Blaine, telling him that not only had he been outed by the performance but he'd been fired and though they may have had coffee twice, Blaine being a minor, made any relationship between them illegal. Kurt and Blaine return to the Lima Bean in their next scene where Blaine has become cynical towards Valentine's Day, lamenting over the fact that he'd made the relationship all up in his head. Kurt then explains to Blaine all of the unconscious flirting he thought they'd had and tells him he was sure the boy he was going to ask was him. Blaine calls himself clueless and replies that he's never been anyone's boyfriend. He tells Kurt that he really cares about him and he doesn't want to screw "this" up. Kurt follows the explanation by comparing them to When Harry Met Sally (claiming the Meg Ryan role for himself) and Blaine asks "don't they get together in the end?" Kurt then orders Blaine's coffee order before claiming he has an idea for them for Valentine's Day. At the end of the episode, Kurt, Blaine and the Warblers perform ''Silly Love Songs for the crowd, including Kurt's friends from McKinley. In "Blame it on the Alcohol" Blaine and Kurt attend Rachel's party. Blaine gets drunk, and ends up kissing Rachel during a game of spin the bottle. Afterwards, Blaine and Rachel sing Don't You Want Me in her basement. Blaine ends up being so drunk, he's unable to drive, so Kurt lets him sleep at his house... in his bed. Burt walks in and finds Blaine, hungover, waking up in Kurt's bed. Burt awkwardly leaves upset. While getting coffee with Kurt, Rachel calls Blaine and asks him out, which he agrees to. During a conversation with Kurt, he questions whether he is gay or bisexual, which makes Kurt angrily explain how bisexual is a term used by gay guys so "they can hold hands with girls and feel normal for a change". Blaine gets angry at Kurt for not understanding his confusion. He accuses Kurt of acting just like Karofsky and storms out of the coffee shop. He goes on the date with Rachel, which she describes as "lovely" but they do not kiss. We also hear that they had dressed up as the characters in the play. At the end of the episode, Blaine goes to the Lima Bean, where Rachel unexpectedly kisses him again to prove to Kurt that there is chemistry between them, whether drunk or sober. After the kiss, Blaine tells her that he is "100% gay" and thanks her for clearing it up for him. He then asks Rachel to save his spot in line, so he can go to the bathroom and leaves her speechless. Presumably, a conclusion to Kurt and Blaine's argument (since they return to being close friends in the next episode, and Blaine calls Kurt "moral and compassionate"). In "Sexy", Sue Sylvester visits Blaine and Kurt on their Lima Bean run. In an effort to form an alliance, Sue tells them about how she saw "sexy" written on their whiteboard and tells them they need to "outsex" the New Directions to impress the judges at Regionals. Kurt dismisses this as classic Sue nonsense, but Blaine immediately decides The Warblers need to be sexier. He invites the girls from their sister school, Crawford, to a performance of "Animal", to test their sex appeal. During the performance he notices how Kurt's "sexy face" and shares his opinion. He also tells him he'll need some lessons on how to look sexy before Regionals. After looking over Kurt's identical and awkward variety of "sexy looks", Kurt confesses that he doesn't know how to be sexy because he doesn't know or want to know anything about sex, saying that he's more of a "romance" guy, and that all of those looks were his "uncomfortable" faces. Blaine offers to teach Kurt what he knows, but Kurt doesn't want to hear it and asks Blaine to leave. Blaine approaches Kurt's father at his auto shop and asks him to give Kurt "the talk", admitting he's overstepping the boundaries a little. Burt does not seem to recognize Blaine, who is indeed the young man who woke up Kurt's bed and the boy that he, Carole, and Kurt went to Finn's football game with. Blaine confides to Burt that he does not have the same relationship with his father that Kurt has with Burt. He says that he worked on a car with his father, saying that he believes it was because his father thought that "getting his hands dirty" might make him straight. Blaine also reveals that his father would never give him "the talk" and he had to search for the information himself. In "Original Song", Blaine starts the episode soloing in the song "Misery". After this performance, Kurt explains to him that sometimes he feels they aren't The Warblers but "Blaine and the Pips"; it is after this that Blaine realizes that the Warblers do rely on his vocals too much and that they will not beat New Directions or win Regionals that way. He proposes a change for the competition -- to make the lead solo a duet instead. He requests Kurt to be his duet partner upon hearing Kurt perform "Blackbird" by The Beatles as an ode to Pavarotti, who died suddenly. As he watches Kurt perform Blackbird, it becomes obvious that Blaine has had an epiphany about Kurt which causes him to smile. Later, Blaine interrupts Kurt decorating Pavarotti's tiny casket to rehearse their duet for Regionals. Blaine declares that his choice of song for their duet will be "Candles" by Hey Monday. He tells Kurt that he was looking for a song that was more emotional than his usual standard. When Kurt asks why Blaine chose him for his partner, Blaine takes a moment to reply. "Kurt, there is a moment... When you say to yourself: 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever.'" Blaine places his hand on top of Kurt's and continues to speak. "Watching you do Blackbird this week... That was a moment for me - about you. You move me, Kurt... And this duet would be an excuse to spend more time with you." Blaine leans in and they share their first kiss. Blaine eventually backs away, smiling, and remarks that they should practice. Impishly, Kurt returns, "I thought we were". Both boys lunge towards each other for their second, kiss. Later on, at Regionals, Blaine and Kurt perform "Candles" as a duet and "Raise Your Glass" as a group, with Blaine as the lead. In the end, they do not win Regionals, but afterwards, when he and Kurt bury Pavarotti, Blaine says that they may not have won but they gained each other from "all of this' which is ultimately worth much more than a trophy. Blaine and Kurt hold hands as they walk away from Pavarotti's grave and the dead tree. In "A Night of Neglect", Kurt is seen showing Blaine around McKinley before the benefit concert. He comments that Kurt looks as though he misses McKinley. Karofsky then enters and starts abusing both Kurt and Blaine. Blaine, aggravated, shoves Karofsky to which Karofsky shoves him back. Santana sees this happening and comes to break up the fight. Later in the episode, Kurt and Blaine are seen watching the performances at the benefit concert and cheering for everyone performing. Season 3 Blaine Anderson is rumoured to be coming back in Season 3. Blaine might have his audition for New Directions in Season 3. "As long as these two are a couple, they'll continue to mix worlds," Murphy told People, seemingly admitting that Kurt will eventually leave the Warblers. "'''Until season three, where I think Blaine might have to try out for New Directions." Source Songs Solos *'Teenage Dream' (Never Been Kissed) *'Hey, Soul Sister' (Special Education) *'Bills, Bills, Bills' (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle) *'When I Get You Alone' (Silly Love Songs) *'Silly Love Songs' (Silly Love Songs) *'Raise Your Glass' (Original Song) *'Misery' (Original Song) *'Somewhere Only We Know' (Born This Way) Solos (In A Duet) *'Baby, It's Cold Outside' (Kurt) (A Very Glee Christmas) * Don't You Want Me (Rachel) (''Blame It On The Alcoho''l) * Animal (Kurt) (Sexy) * Candles (Kurt) (Original Song) Trivia *Knows a lot about football and loves football. *Kurt is his first boyfriend. *Favorite holiday is Valentine's Day. *Has transfered to Dalton Academy because of bullying at his old school. *Previously was "In Love" with Jeramiah. Personality Blaine is a sweet, charming and charismatic young man, with a confident exterior that often belies his insecurities. He has apparently become more secure in himself in recent years. Rather laid back, few things seem to bother him on a deep level, save for a few personal regrets from his time before Dalton Academy. He seems to spend a lot of time in introspection. Empathetic and understanding, he seems more than happy to offer a shoulder to cry on to a complete stranger. Blaine is well-spoken and educated, sharing long and lengthy conversations with Kurt regarding gay politics and even frivolous things like fashion magazines. He even seems to be a big fan of sports like football. He has a dry wit, subtle sense of humor and seems to particularly enjoy making others feel happy and comfortable. Before coming to Dalton however, he lived in a time of depression and fear, during which he was bullied for being gay. He transferred to Dalton because of its zero-tolerance policy regarding bullying. He now regrets not having the courage at the time to stand up for himself which has resulted in a sort of self-loathing for what he deemed to be his own weakness at the time. This may be what has led him to take on the role of mentor to Kurt, who he wants to help avoid make the same mistakes. He is increasingly portrayed as someone who approves the idea of 'fitting in' ('Special Education'), at least by the standards of Dalton Academy. He's not afraid of being openly gay but still prefers to act in a socially acceptable manner in regards to his school. Blaine warns Kurt that trying too hard and showing too much panache can be detrimental, exposing a more reserved part of himself. Despite this, he is very comfortable with his sexuality and is shown as being content with being physically close to Kurt. While many speculated about Blaine's physical closeness and apparently flirty nature, his feelings for Kurt are not discussed until 'Silly Love Songs' when he reveals a crush on another boy and later (after he is rejected by Jeremiah) when Kurt reveals his own feelings, Blaine begins to reevaluate the nature of his relationship with Kurt and where he wants it to go. Blaine's insecurities about his ability to be a good boyfriend seem to affect his confidence in other areas of his life, as he increasingly begins to behave erratically, from getting very drunk at a party and dating a girl (in 'Blame it on the Alcohol'), to being highly susceptible to suggestion when he takes Sue Sylvester's words to heart about "sexify"-ing the Warblers' performance (in 'Sexy'). Despite this he continues to display concern, care and a desire to spend time with Kurt and have his approval. He seeks Kurt's understanding regarding his confusion about his sexuality and is visibly hurt when he doesn't get it. He also seeks out Kurt's father Burt regarding Kurt's lack of knowledge about sex, despite the fact that he fears he has crossed a line and might possibly alienate Burt or even Kurt. Blaine's feelings become clear in 'Original Song' when he first seeks out Kurt's approval over their Regionals song selections. When Kurt announces Pavarotti's death and sings 'Blackbird' in memoria, Blaine's feelings for Kurt have morphed into romance and later, after manipulating the Warblers into giving Kurt second lead during Regionals, he shares his feelings with Kurt and kisses him. Relationships: Rachel Berry For more see: Rachel-Blaine Relationship Blaine kissed Rachel while drunk at a party in Blame It On The Alcohol during an impromptu game of spin-the-bottle. After the kiss, Rachel announced that she'd "found a new duet partner" which is shortly followed by a duet of 'Don't You Want Me'. Later, at The Lima Bean, Rachel calls and asks Blaine out on a date, which he accepts. He then told Kurt that he enjoyed the kiss and was questioning his sexuality because of it. The date, according to Rachel, involved seeing 'Love Story' at the Revival Theatre and dressing up as the characters. Rachel also admitted that Blaine did not kiss her at all during their date. The relationship ended when Rachel kissed him again, this time at The Lima Bean, without a blood alcohol reading whereby he came to the conclusion that he is "100% gay". Kurt Hummel For more see: Kurt-Blaine Relationship Kurt first admitted to his being in love with Blaine after their duet of 'Baby, It's Cold Outside' to Mr. Schuester in A Very Glee Christmas. Their relationship remained as friends though. In Silly Love Songs, Kurt confesses to Blaine that he thought Blaine was interested in him, bringing up that they "hang out together," sing "flirty duets" and that Blaine knows his coffee order. At this point, Blaine told Kurt that he was "clueless" and had never been anyone's boyfriend. He then told Kurt that he really "cares" about him and doesn't want to screw "this" up. Kurt then compares their relationship to When Harry Met Sally, claiming the Meg Ryan role for himself. Blaine commented, "Don't they get together in the end?" with no reply from Kurt. Kurt then ordered Blaine's coffee, thus showing that both boys know each other's coffee order. In Original Song, Kurt sang 'Blackbird' as a eulogy for Pavarotti and during the song, Blaine came to the realization that he was in love with Kurt. During a council meeting, Blaine proposed to the council to change one of his numbers to a duet; once the Warblers voted on it, he told them he wanted to sing the duet with Kurt. Later, as Kurt was decorating Pavarotti's casket, Blaine told Kurt that he chose a song that was a "little more emotional" for them to sing instead of a Top 40's song. When Kurt asked Blaine why he had chosen him to sing with, Blaine told Kurt that "There is a moment when you say to yourself, 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you for forever.'' ''He then grabbed Kurt's hand and told him that watching Kurt sing "Blackbird" was that moment for him about Kurt. He then told Kurt, "You move me," and that the duet would "just be an excuse to spend more time with you." Blaine then kissed Kurt for the first time, which Kurt responded to after a moment. After Blaine broke away, he turned away for a moment and smiled, looking bashful, before saying they should practice, which Kurt responded, "I thought we were." They then met each other in another kiss. At the end of the episode, Kurt was disappointed that they had lost at Regionals, to which Blaine responded that they didn't, not really, because they still got each other at the end. Friends: Kurt Hummel Blaine and Kurt first met in Never Been Kissed. They have since become romantically linked. Wes and David (Warblers) Wes and David were first seen in Never Been Kissed at a table with Kurt and Blaine where they told Kurt about the zero harassment policy at Dalton. They are students from Dalton Academy. Rachel Berry It is first shown that Rachel and Blaine have met and spoken with each other as friends in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle at The Lima Bean with Kurt and Mercedes where the girls discussed the problems of New Directions and the football team. Mercedes Jones Mercedes first meets Blaine during The Substitute during a lunch or dinner meal at Breadstix with Kurt while she is going through tots withdrawal. Blaine is shown trying to engage her in conversation, asking her opinion about Prop 8 and football, neither of which appeals to her. The next meeting shown between them in during The Sue Sylvester Shuffle at The Lima Bean with Kurt and Rachel where the girls discussed the problems of New Directions and the football team. Character Background Glee creator Ryan Murphy stated, "Darren has a major, major arc ... He sort of becomes Kurt's mentor and then maybe love. He had to leave his own school because of bullying and goes to an all-boys academy and finds acceptance because that school has a no-bullying, zero-tolerance policy. So Kurt really admires him and respects him. He plays someone who is one year older than Chris' character, so he's the old pro." In an interview on October 28, 2010, Darren Criss stated: "The character Blaine himself is such a cool guy, and I really hope he ends up being a really positive role model and source of strength for a lot of people, gay or straight—for any teen, really. Blaine's a guy that is real, he's seen some hardship and when we meet him he's a very strong, collected guy and he's really analyzed the things that have happened to him and has defined himself because of those things and a lot of the struggle that other characters go through, he's found a way to empower himself through that. Having a character like that show up where we are in the show and where we are in our society is pretty cool. So to answer your question he's kind of an out-and-proud student at another school, at a private all-boys school called Dalton, and he meets Kurt, befriends him and imparts whatever knowledge that he feels he can benefit Kurt with." Source In another interview with Ryan Murphy, he states "I think that that character is fascinating, because he is incredibly strong and, based on the music we’ve released, that “Teenage Dream” song has gotten hundreds of thousands of hits. People really seem to be taken by that character and they don’t even know him yet. But I also think that he’s tormented because, as he says to Kurt in the storyline, “I ran.” I put my tail between my legs and I left my situation and I regret it. I don’t think he’s some big white knight who walks in and does the “We’re here, we’re queer, get used to it,” thing. He has great self-loathing and wishes he would have handled himself differently, and those things will play out over the course of the season – trying to rectify what he perceives as weakness and wrongdoing on his own part. I didn’t write some sort of heroic, Clark Kent-like character." Source Very little is known of the character's background aside from the fact that he left his previous school due to bullying. He is believed to be a student in good standing at Dalton, and a popular member of the junior class (although his class is not confirmed). His preferred coffee order is a "medium drip" and he tends to add cinnamon for flavor. He loves football and is familiar with the rules and guidelines at the high school and college levels. He is a fan of the Ohio State Buckeyes football team. He also likes musicals and may also enjoy fashion as he is very familiar/may have a subscription to Vogue magazine. He is a fan of Marion Cotillard (a French actress and singer) and Patti LuPone. His relationship with his father may be strained, given that they worked on a classic car together over a previous summer, but Blaine suspected his father's motives were to "make him straight." However this experience did leave him with a general knowledge of cars and car maintenance. Prior to beginning his relationship with Kurt, Blaine had never had a boyfriend. Videos Here are some videos featuring Blaine. thumb|left|275pxthumb|right|275pxthumb|right|275pxthumb|275px|left thumb|right|275px thumb|left|275px Quotes Gallery 023637190.jpg 50k4k7.jpg Article-0-0BFE68DE000005DC-960 468x314.jpg DarrenCrisspink.jpg Eaed8826.jpg Glees2ep09-3.jpg Screen shot 2010-11-08 at 18.48.51.png Untitled 4fgh.jpg Untitled 5sdzfgh.jpg kurtblainedavidwes.jpg|Darren Criss, Chris Colfer, and two Warblers 16m0tv6.jpg glee210_284.jpg glee210_289.jpg glee210_290.jpg wishing_only_ruins_the_heart__by_graceful_disaster-d32oq0e.jpg glee-kurt-blaine_320.jpg er.jpg|Cute~ Screen shot 2011-01-31 at 9.56.41 AM.png 6786.jpg 565.jpg 456.jpg Silly Love Songs in SLS.png tumblr_lh1u8bjxuw1qzfdsjo1_500.gif|Smart thing to say~ 01-6.png 2n1ruip.jpg Tumblr lfstg5PvpW1qa1gi0o1 500.jpg|Blaine Glee's Poster Tumblr lfqlcbfG3h1qa1gi0o1 r3 400.jpg|Blaine Glee's Poster 048.jpg|Promo|linktext=Blaine tumblr_li4o2iX4zf1qzhki9o1_500.jpg Kurt and Blaine's first kiss.png Tumblr li4hsmjpKm1qeywr5o1 500.gif Blaine2.jpg tumblr_liub56RCGI1qe476yo1_1280.jpg|linktext=The Warblers 208657_10150142428579147_99840369146_6620807_6453611_n.jpg Glee - Klaine Drinking.png|Kurt and Blaine in 2x14 Blaine pointing.png 25ti4a8.jpg tumblr_ldef1r4rm91qag1abo1_500.jpg tumblr_ldjw37sUaV1qfxkamo1_500.gif tumblr_li7ng6SSuR1qc0e04o1_500_large.png tumblr_li9crxoQP21qgcov3o1_500_large.png tumblr_lia0znipjn1qfldze.gif tumblr_liz9x1yq7j1qgcov3o1_500.png tumblr_liljhyjKNW1qeitfx.gif tumblr_lijg0910wS1qhzlymo1_500.jpg Screen shot 2011-01-31 at 9.56.41 AM.png 14555.jpg 2-15-sue-kurt-blaine.png 220913 512x288 generated.jpg Blainekurt.jpg Candless.jpg Gap attack 6 - aftermath.jpg Klaine-2x09-Special-Education-kurt-and-blaine-17378767-1580-888.jpg Kurt-Blaine-2x07-The-Substitute-kurt-and-blaine-17029733-1280-720.jpg Kurt-Blaine-2x07-The-Substitute-kurt-and-blaine-17029753-1280-720.jpg Orig-4853481.jpg tumblr_ljldldvrsh1qau977o1_500.jpg|EW Outtakes tumblr_ljle55TK2C1qb5hhco1_500.jpg|EW Outtakes Category:Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Dalton Academy Warblers Members Category:Dalton Academy Students Category:Minor Characters Category:Season Two Songs Category:Love Intrests Category:Image Galleries